Please Mess
by stargateluvva
Summary: Follow up to 'Don't Mess' - The boys have still got to have their revenge!
1. Good Morning!

This is the second installment of the 'Mess' series! Links back to Don't Mess story!  
  
Hope you enjoy it and as per usual I don't own any of the characters and so on!  
  
- - - - - * * - - - - -  
  
'Morning gogeous!' Jack said with a huge smile on his face as he placed the tray of breakfast, complete with a single red rose, on the lap of his lover.  
  
'What have a done to deserve food poisning this time?'  
  
'Ha ha funny Miss Carter, ever so funny! Can't a guy just make breakfast for the one he loves every now and then and serve it to her in bed?'  
  
Sam thought for a second before replying, 'Ok breakfast I don't mind but you naked at eight in the morning could kill someone you know!'  
  
Sam started to laugh so Jack picked up the tray and moved it down to the bottom of the bed and started to eat it himself.  
  
He slowy eat the bacon, teasing Sam with every bite and she soon gave in and came and sat next to him at the bottom of the bed.  
  
'Oh so you want some now do you? Too bad all gone you'll have to go make yourself some' Jack said smugly as he turned to face Sam.  
  
'Ok I'll make myself som breakfast Jack. Uum what to have, what to have? I know, you!' Sam finised and moved in to kiss the man in front of her.  
  
'Move away now, Major. Thats an order. You upset a commanding officer and you will pay for it!' Jack finished as he grabbed Sam and pushed her down on the bed.  
  
'You'll have to put up with him kissing you, teasing and caressing you all morning now!'  
  
'Oh no!' Sam replied sarcastically as Jack began to kiss her body.  
  
- - - - - * * - - - - -  
  
Sam picked up the phone in the living room to hear the voice of her friend on the end of it.  
  
'Hey Sam. Why haven't you been answering the phone all morning me and Sarah have been trying to ring you for at least two hours what have you been up too? Actually, on second thoughts don't answer that I don't want to know. Anyway do you fancy coming shopping with us if you can drag yourself away from one sexy looking Colonel O'Neill for a few hours?'  
  
'Janet you mkae it sound as if I'm with him all the time and yes I would like to go shopping. Jack said something about going out with the guys for a drink at lunch so I'll meet you here at about half eleven is that okay?' Sam replied as Jack walked in and sat himself down on the sofa.  
  
'Yeah sure hun and you are always with him. Bye' The phone line cut off before she could reply so she replaced the handset to the stand and went to join Jack on the sofa.  
  
'How many times have you seen this episode of the Simpsons, Jack?' Sam asked before giving him a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
'Not that much' Jack lied, 'Ok, ok an awful lot but Homer is like my hero! So who was that on the phone?'  
  
'Janet. She wanted to know if I wanted to go shopping and for some lunch.' Sam replied.  
  
'You're going yeah?' Jack asked looking a little to happy about her going out.  
  
'Yes but don't get too exited!'  
  
'Oh no, its not like that. It's just that I was gonna go out for a drink with th guys at lunch remember and I felt bad for leaving you but now its ok!'  
  
'We better get ready then its nearly twenty to eleven and Janet will be here at half past!' Sam said as she glanced at the clock behind Jack's head.  
  
'Come on then sexy, I'll help you get ready!' Jack winked at her and picked her up and lobbed her over his shoulder and began to make his way up the stairs.  
  
- - - - - * * - - - - -  
  
Please review. Basically just ship at the moment but Jack and the guys still have to have their revenge! 


	2. Revenge?

'Sam, I'm going now babe! The girls are waiting so don't take too long. Have a nice time and I'll see you later! Bye' Jack shouted up the stairs before turning to wave to Janet and Sarah, who were now sat in the living room, and leaving the house just after Sam had shouted bye back down the stairs.  
  
'Ok I'm here, i'm here, ready to go?' Sam asked as she stopped in the hallway after running down the stairs in a hurry clutching her denim jacket.  
  
'You look great Sam, not just clothes wise but health wise as well. You look wondeful, obviously enjoying the company of one Colonel Jack O'Neill!' Sarah said as she noticed her friends experience.  
  
'Thanks, you took look fab too and are your trying to say i looked horribly and ugly before me and Jack got together?' Sam asked before grabbing her bag off the side.  
  
'Before this gets into a big argument that will soon turn into something like blondes are better than brunettes can we please go as my purse needs a serious appointment with some shops!' Janet said hoping her speech would be enough to seperate the two.  
  
Both Sam and Sarah nodded before following the doctor our of the door and into Sam's car.  
  
- - - - - * * - - - - -  
  
Jack headed towards the table in the far corner of the pub where his friends were sat giving Daniel a small wave on his way over to make sure he was noticed.  
  
'Your late flyboy!' Kawalksy said as Jack sat down on the empty chair and sipped the pint that had been bought for him while Charlie continued, 'Was Sam keeping you busy?'  
  
The guys burst out into laughter while Jack thought of a way of wording his next sentance ever so carefully so that more questions were not asked.  
  
'Ok, well I was kept waiting not only by Sam, but Janet and Sarah as well but not becuase of what you are thinking of over there with your dirty little mind Feretti but because they're all going out shopping and I was chatting with them while they waited for Sam'  
  
'Ok, your let off but you're buying the next rounds because of it. Now speaking of Sam, Janet and Sarah theres that little thing called revenge thats been bugging me! Anyone got any ideas?' Sam Jones asked looking round the table at the other guys.  
  
Teal'c raised and eyebrow and Jonas opened his mouth to speak, 'I think Jack and Sam are out of this one if you know what I mean boys!'  
  
'Hold on a minute I seem to remember a photo, some plain evilness, scheming, people getting wet and generally embarrassed by just three women and theres what, seven of us. I know they're all smart women but some of us here are smart, for example me! So what I'm saying it we need to teach these girls a lesson. Sam will think I won't get her back now so we have the perfect oppurtunity to get all three of them!'  
  
'Jack you're one evil man, but I like it but your sure Sam will like you after this?' Daniel asked  
  
'Well if I have to win her back I 'spose its my fault but that may be fun but how can she resist my charms?'  
  
The laughter started again and Jack let out a huge smile. Jack started to offer everyone a drink as he was told it was his round but his phone started to go off.  
  
'Hello'  
  
'Hey Jack its me. If you guys are not to drunk do you fancy meeting up for late lunch in about half an hour to an hour as me and Janet have had enough of waiting in the same shop for Sarah to decided whether she wants this top or not. We've been in here for nearly half and hour already!'  
  
'Well now you know how it feels hunny and I'll ring you back in a sec yeah? Gotta check with the guys.'  
  
Jack put his mobile phone back down on the table and started to speak before being cut of my one Charlie Kawalsky.  
  
'You got it bad Jack O'Neill. So what have you got to ask us about?'  
  
'Yeah, uum Sam wants to knwo if you guys fancy meeting up for late lunch in a while something about them being bored of waiting around for Sarah to decided on some top!' Jack replied.  
  
'That sounds good O'Neill I think it would be good to meet up with them' Teal'c said  
  
'I think we all agree with T here people so shall I ring them back and arrange it?'  
  
Jack picked up the phone again and dialled Sam's number.  
  
'Hey gorgeous. Where'd ya wanna meet up? ..Yeah ok then see you there in a sec. Bye.'  
  
'Ok then guys lets go we're going to some new place in town Janet likes and on the way we need to plot some revenge' Jack sais evily as he rose from his seat and headed towards the door while being followed by the others.  
  
- - - - - * * - - - - -  
  
Thanks for the reviews and supports on both the 'mess' stories! Hoepfully there will be more up soon! 


	3. Lunch Time Findings!

'Sarah hurry up its just a top! The guys are probabaly there waiting already and we're starving!' Janet said after letting out yet another sigh.  
  
'Ok, ok I'm done just let me go pay for the top and we're outta here! Anyone would think you wanted to rush Janet because you got to see Doctor Jackson!' Sarah winked and walked over to the till to pay for her new item.  
  
After paying for the item Sarah returned to her friends only to be questioned by Janet for her last remark.  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?'  
  
'Nothing don't worry about it we're late for our lunch appointment!' Sarah finsished before following a giggling Sam out fo the shop.  
  
- - - - - * * - - - - -  
  
'Women. Complain about us not being organised but they're the ones who always turn up late!' Feretti said as Sam walked over to the guys followed by two arguing brunettes.  
  
'Hey Guys. Sorry we're late but Sarah took her time and then these two started arguing about something stupid like always. That's brunettes for ya!' Sam said as she finsihed kissing Jack and waited for the other two women to catch up with the group who were now heading towards the restraunt.  
  
'Sam I wouldn't complain about brunettes again with this many around you theres only you and the other Sam here who are blonde remember!' Janet stated after hearing Sam's remark half way through the argument with Sarah.  
  
'Yeah Sam you wouldn't wanna get on the wrong side of Colonel O'Neill remember. He may have to have revenge on you. No wait he can't do that becuase everytime he tries his plans are foiled!'  
  
Sarah and Janet burst out into fits of laughter while the guys exchanged looks.  
  
Sam started to talk, 'Hey these guys are pretty clever and sneaky it just so happened that we found out what they were going to do by accident or were able to get out of the mess they got us into. Doesn't mean that they couldn't have got us we were just very lucky!'  
  
'And very sneaky!' Jack finsihed for her before bending down and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
'Yeah at least Sam stuck up for us Jack unlike some people' Daniel said before letting his eyes wander over to Janet and Sarah ho were now, yet again arguing.  
  
'Lets go in I'm starving! They can follow if they want but I for one hope they don't if they're gonna be like that!' Feretti said as the group headed into the restraunt.  
  
- - - - - * * - - - - -  
  
'Ahh leave Jack alone just because he never managed to get Sam back before they got together doesn't mean he's a wimp!' Jonas said trying to stick up for the guys in yet another argument to be started by Sarah and Janet.  
  
'Well its becuase he's not clever enough to be able to catch out Hammond's Angels when they're action!' Janet said beore the whole table erupted into laughter.  
  
'Look the only reason this whole thing started anyway was becuase Major Carter and Doctor Fraiser took the picture!' Teal'c said.  
  
'We wouldn't have had to have taken it if you didn't keep mentioning the dress Sam had to wear, or turning up in my infirmary every five minutes with injuries and the complaining about the treatment.'  
  
'Hey guys just leave it now becuase I don't want to be around Janet and Sarah when they're together and in an argumentative mood!' Sam said as she took another chip of Jack's plate.  
  
'Yeah she's right guys the whole things over and done with so we should just shut about about it and leave it until we're old and grey and thikning back to the times when seven men got beat by three women!' Jack said while pulling his plate slowly away from Sam's hands so she couldn't knick anymore of his chips while slowy letting his lips curve into a sneaky smile that was only noticed by both Sam's and Daniel.  
  
'With all due repest Sir but you sre old and grey!' Feretti said sarcastically casuing the group to start laughing again.  
  
- - - - - * * - - - - -  
  
'Jack what was that smile about at the pub?' Sam asked as she plonked herself down on the couch next to her commanding officer.  
  
'What can't a guy smile when hes out with the woman he loves and his friends?' Jack asked trying to make Sam forget about the subject.  
  
'Yes but not when its one of your evil smiles that secret mean, I'm so going to get Sam, Janet and Sarh back when they least expect it!'  
  
'Sam,.. i'm not going to 'get you back' for what you did I promise!' Jack let the smile slip again after finishing what he was saying.  
  
'Yeah right and i'm secretly Kylie Minogue!' Sam said sarcastically making Jack's evil smile change into one full of passion.  
  
'I knew there was a reason why I couldn't get you outta my head!' Sam burst out laughing and soon Jack joined her.  
  
'Just becuase I laughed at your joke doesn't mean I'm gonna suddenly forget about this discussion Jack!' Sam told Jack as she finsihed giggling.  
  
'Ok we'll talk about it first thing in the morning but now i'm getting a big hungry! I think I might need dessert!' Jack finished and bent down to kiss Sam passionatly.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Thanks again for the reviwes and I prmoise I'll try and write more soon! 


	4. Chit Chat

'See ya at work Jack!' Sam shouted before exiting the house and heading to work.  
  
Jack walked into the kitchen and grabbed and glass, soon filled it with juice and walked over to the phone on the side.  
  
'Charlie, its Jack. Operation Girlie is about to start. Sam has left the building, I repeat, Sam has left the building!'  
  
'You know you always come out with stupid stuff like that in the mornings Jack but for once that was quite funny!' Kawalsky replied.  
  
Jack smiled 'You know I always try my best so can you call for Feretti and Jones for me and I'll call Daniel, Teal'c and Jonas.'  
  
'I think I cna do that but you know its gonna cost you O'Neill!' Charlie joked just before replacing the reciever.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Hey Sam! Brought you some lunch thought you might be hungry and I know you wouldn't be able to pull yourself away from your computer to go get some!' Janet said as she parked herself on the chair in front of Sam's desk.  
  
'Thanks Jan. You seen Sarah around as I think the guys might be planning something. They were all exchanging what can only be described as mischevious looks yesterday at the bar and when I asked Jack about it he said they weren't planning anything but he had one of his grins on if you know what I mean!'  
  
'Ok then I'll go check on her and what time do you get off today?' Janet asked as she rose from her seat and headed towards the door.  
  
Sam replied as she tiurned the handle to open it, 'In about an hours time why?'  
  
'Well me and Sarah get off at about the same time so maybe we need to stay ahead in the prank stakes of have something planned just in case. I'll meet you in the locker room later ok?'  
  
'Yeah sure see you later Janet!' Sam said as she watched her friend walk out of the door.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Sorry its so short and sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up! As always, thanks for the reviews and I'll try and get more up soon! 


	5. Favourite Things

Sorry I took so long woith this chapter but i've been real busy !  
  
Ok, here goes !  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Sam, Janet and Sarah all met up in the locker room about an hour later and decided to grab a shower before heading out.  
  
Sam wasn't sure whether it was a good idea incase the boys tried to steal their clothes again but let out a sigh or relief and she steppedout of the showe and headed towards her locker to find everything still there in one piece.  
  
'You two ready to go?' Janet asked as she shoved her 'base clothes' in her locker and grabbed her bag.  
  
'Yeah where do you wanna go?' Sarah asked as she followed the over two women out of the Locker room and headed towards the lift.  
  
'I need to chill I think you fancy coming to mine and Jack's place for a bit he should be out with the guys as he got the day off work!'  
  
After agreeing they all jumped into their cars and headed towards Sam's house.  
  
When they arrived Sam grabbed some drinks and decided to think up a plan in case the boys did have their revenge!  
  
- - - - - ** - - - -  
  
'Right then guys we need to have revenge quick becuase Sam's already suspiecting something and I'm sure the other two are as well!' Jack said as he placed his beer back down on the table and looked at the men around him. 'Right then,' Sam Jones started, 'All we gotta do first is think of what they did to us and it might give us some ideas.'  
  
'Well they took the picture, got us really wet, got out of every bit or revenge we tried and generally beat us !' Daniel said as he took a sip of it cool beer.  
  
'Ok I think I got it!' Jonas piped up and started to let the others in on his idea.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - -  
  
'We could always soak them or something' Sarah said.  
  
'Done that!' Janet said in a bored tone of voice  
  
'What about take an embarassing picture?' She continued  
  
'Done that, thats what got us into this mess in the first place'  
  
'I know we have to take away the one thing that means a lot to them or at least some of them. We can take Daniel and Jonas' coffee and we can even grab all of they guys gameboys and batteries so they have no way of keeping themselves amused!'  
  
They all laughed and Sarah started to speak, 'You know Sam you can be a very naughty girl sometimes!'  
  
'Now we know why Jack likes her so much!' Janet added causing Sam to blush.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - -  
  
'How are we supposed to get into there without them finding us?' Feretti asked.  
  
'Daniel Jack and Charlie have that covered we just have to get in there and do our business!' Jones said as he carefully opened the door to Sam's lab.  
  
They all headed over to her desk adn ent in search of her laptop. Once that was found they headed towards the infimary and snuck into Janet's offiice.  
  
After Daniel had bribed on of the nurses with a kiss for the information they guys headed towards Janet's bottom draw in the search of her secret supply of chocolate.  
  
All they had to do now was head down to Sarahs locker, pry it open and grab her mobile phone. She couldn't go anywhere without case she needed a good 'ol gossip !  
  
After doing the dirty work they went to Jack's office and decided to that it would be stupid to hide the stuff in there as Sam would just go in and look and decided to go to Kawalsky instead and hide it all in the middle draw of his filing cabinet.  
  
Then off they went to the infirmary and grabbed some jello but not beofre giving Jack, Daniel and Charlie the thumbs up!  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - 


	6. Mischevious

Sam opened the door to her lab and headed straight to her desk opened the top draw and went to take out her laptop as per usual.  
  
But soemthing wasn't right, it wasn't there. She checked to see if it was on top of her desk but it wasn't there either. But then one tiny little thought came to mind.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Sam walked into the infirmary and headed straight to Janets office. She found Sarah and Janet searching through draws and filing cabinets and generally making some kind of a mess with papers flying everywhere.  
  
'Hey what you two up to?' Sam asked as two brunettes turned round to face her.  
  
'Well Sarah lost her phone and needed some comfort eating so she came to have some choccie with me we were about to ring and invite you when we noticed it wasn't in the usual place so we thought you might have put it back in the wrong place by mistake so we had a look but we still haven't found it!' Janet replied sitting down at her desking looking totally exhausted.  
  
'I can't find my lap top ever so I think we know whats been going on. We just need to distract them so we can get it back becuase I have a mission report due in by tomorrow morning and I need to prnt if off but I save it to the hide drive and not disk. Ahh I'm gonna kill Jack tonight!' Sam said letting her frustration take over.  
  
'I know just the perfect idea!' Sarah said as she let the others in on the sneaky little plan she had just thought up.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Come on Jan why do we have to have a physical now? You've ruined ym perfect day.'  
  
'Ahh i'm soory Colonel, but its my job to make sure you and Kawalsky aren't gonna die on me tomorrow so please be quiet becuase the quicker I get it done the quicker you can go!'  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Sam quietly opened the door to Jack's office and along with Sarah, walked in and began to seach for the things the guys had taken.  
  
While Sarah was frantically checking Jack's filing system in the corner of his office, Sam went to check his desk. It was cluttered and full of paperwork but nect to the computer screen her eyes caught sight of photographs. One of all the 'gang' when they were up in the cabin adn one of her and Jack on his birthday. She smiled and then looked up onto the computer screen and her smile turned evil. She read hte last few lines and saw that Jack was close to finishing so she decided to email it to herself before highlighting all of it apart from the top line and deleting it. Knowing Jack he hadn't saved it but she made sure anyway. He actually had saved it so she quiclly deleted the file and told Sarah that they should check Charlie's office.  
  
'Hey Sam, Sarah if your looking for Jack I think he's got a medical with Janet as he was in a terrible mood last time I saw him!' Feretti said a he walked past the pair as the shut the door to Jack 's office and began to head down to Kawalsky's office.  
  
Sarah turned the handle and walked in and like before bagn to search the filing cabinets while Sam checked the desk.  
  
'Hey Sam, you remember that web site we were looking at the other day where you can mess with peoples computers for a day or so by making their mouse go everywhere else apart from the place you want it to. Wanna play with Charlies computer while i keep looking?' The girls once again exchanged evil smiles and went to work on their tasks.  
  
Five minutes later Sarah jumped up and shouted I got it nearly dropping all of Janets chcolates on the floor. Sam added the finsihing touches to Kawalskys computer and they headed out of the office.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Sam and Sarah walked into the infirmary and saw Jack and Charlie on the beds being 'tortured' by Janet and her nurses.  
  
Sam smiled and was satisfied that the boys had been through enough with Janet as she let them go. Jack kissed Sam on the cheek on the way out and smiled innocently before following Charlie out of the door.  
  
'Nice one girls now if you'll excuse us we have a mission breifing and so do you Janet so you better hurry up!' Sarah said after the laughter had died out.  
  
Ten minutes later the girls were heading down to the breifing room when they saw Colonel O'Neill, along with Jones and Feretti walking down the corridor.  
  
'Carter can I have a word with you?' Jack shouted but Sam decided to speed up and head into the briefing room so Jack would have to wait until after the briefing to have a go at her.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Daniel was up the front going on about some historical ruins and every other male in the room, except for General Hammond, was staring at the three women.  
  
Jack took out a pen and began to write something on his piece of paper and then held it up so that Sam, Sarah and Janet could see. It simply said, 'YOUR DEAD!'  
  
As Daniel finished Jack hid the piece of paper and like the others turned to focus on what the General was saying.  
  
'Thank you Doctor Jackson. Now Colonel, Major Kawalsky you said I would have mission replorts on my desk by the end of this meeting but I don't see any I expect them before i go home tonight. The mission leaves at 0900 hours tomorrow and Dr, Fraiser will be coming with. Dismissed.'  
  
Sam, Janet and Sarah jumped out of their chairs and headed down to the control room followed by one quick Colonel and his 'team of men'.  
  
Sam started to panic when Jack got close because although he loved her she was in for it even though she had a copy of the report.  
  
Sam was stopped by many people on her way out of the control room. She saw Jack coming towards her and Janet talking to Siler.  
  
'What the hell is she doing that for?' she thought to herself as Jack and the guys got real close and just as Jack opened his mouth to speak, Siler began, 'Sam, Sarah can I borrow you down in the infirmary, Dr. Fraiser has just told me she has some problems with the equipment and she could do with some help.'  
  
Sam let out a sigh of relief, 'Sure Siler, lead the way!'  
  
Sarah followed and so did Janet but no before sticking her tongue out and one very annoyed Colonel.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Thanks again for the reviews and i hope you like this new chapter! 


	7. What Now?

Sorry everyone I know its been a while but i've been having problems with my computer and stuff but here is chapter seven for those of you who wanna read it!  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
'Ok Siler all done, anything else before I head home?' Sam asked as Sarah and Janet sat on one of the infirmary beds chatting away.  
  
'No I think thats it thanks, catch up with you later if not have a nice mission!' Siler replied before picking up his tool box and heading out of the infirmary.  
  
It was late at night now and most people, part from those on night shift, had headed home, so it was very quiet as the three women headed towards the womens locker room was again that day, to have a quick wash before heading to Sam's quarters as it was too late to bother heading home now.  
  
Half an hour later the three of them were washed and heading towards Sam's quarters. Sam turned the handle to the door and walked it. She flicked the light switch when someone grabbed her from behind and picked her up.  
  
She heard Janet and Sarah squeal and assumed the same had happened to them too and knowing that it was less than likely Anubis had just grabbed her she looked up to see the mischevious grin of one Jack O'Neill.  
  
'Hey Hunny, so nice of you to join us!' Jack beamed as he carried her over to her bed and placed her down on it, still holding on to her. Kawalsky and Daniel followed suit while holding Sarah and Janet.  
  
'So what shall we do to 'em boys?' Feretti asked as Jack sat in between Sam and Janet and held on to Sam's waist ever so tightly.  
  
'I dunno maybe give them a warning or something?' Jonas said sarcastically.  
  
'God knows why you lot started it we're the innocent party here!' Sarah protested causing the guys to laugh.  
  
'All available personnel to gate room' The klaxons went off and it came again. 'All available personnell to control room'  
  
Sam and Jack jumped up and headed for the door, the rest of the group following. They ran down to the control room to see what was going on.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
The group plus more were all standing there in the control room when General Hammond enetered. The gate was in action and the iris was tightly sealed.  
  
'Anyone know whats happening?' Hammond asked as he pushed his way to the front of the group of people who had now arrived in the room.  
  
'No Sir,' one of the techs replied, 'The gate activated a few minutes agao but no signal or warning has been recieved as of yet'  
  
Silence fell in the control room as airmen took their places in the gate room incase of attack. Suddenly the gates power began to surge and Sam was basically pushed forward to see what was happening and try to stop it.  
  
She and Siler were looking at the computer screen when suddenly the gate stopped and a loud bang was heard while sparks flew everywhere.  
  
- - - - - ** - - - - -  
  
Like I said before sorry it took a while for the new chapter! Hope you liked it, should be more real soon! 


	8. Little White Lies

Hey everyone!

Don't know if anyone's gonna wanna read this still but if there's any old readers here I'm sorry I took my time with the new adds. First it was computer problems and then so much more so I'm very sorry and hope you like the add!

'Sam?' Jack asked as he saw her lying on the bed in the infirmary.

Sam mumbled and thrashed about in her bed a bit before opening her eyes and looking at Jack.

'What happened?' She moaned as Jack stroked her hand gently.

'I don't quite know Sam. You and Siler were seeing what was up with the gate and there was a power surge or something. You took most of the blow.' Jack told her

'Ughh it hurts like hell!' Sam said as the General came walking in.

'God Major your starting to sound more and more like Jack each day!' He joked

'And what's wrong with that?' Jack said trying to act hurt.

'I think you know the answer to that one Colonel!' Hammond replied cheekily before continuing, 'SG1 and 2 are on stand down for the rest of the month. And you too Doctor. You've all been through a lot these past few months and as it wasn't a major problem with the gate I've assigned the science team on to it and Major Carter will only be called in if no one else knows what to do. Plus I decided I'd give Jack and the boys a chance to have their revenge. Just don't get Sam too much while she's ill though Jack' He told them happily.

'Well Thankyou Sir' Jack beamed

'Uum yeah Thankyou Sir I think' Sam said less happy about what her Commanding Officer had just told her.

'Right out we go please' Janet said and shooed the two men out of the infirmary, 'Sam needs a check up on her status' Janet continued confusing them with medical language.

'I just had my medical Janet' Sam told her and she smiled.

'Yes, yes I know but we can't let Jack get ahead on revenge plans can we?' She said and Sam let a smile form on her lips.

'So Hammond let us have time off to have revenge?' Kawalsky asked still not believing what Jack was saying.

'Yeah and to rest. So we're on downtime for the rest of the month boys!' Jack said happily as they changed into the civvies in the locker room.

'So how's Sam anyway?' Daniel asked

'She's feeling okay. Few days and she'll be ready to have us playing tricks on her!' Jack replied cheekily.

'Come on then lets get outta here!' Jonas said and the guys agreed

'Yeah come on we gots some evil planning to do!' Feretti said as the group walked out. Teal'c following them very confused.

'So I'll be ready in a few days will I?' Sam said as she, along with Janet and Sarah popped out from behind the shower block.

'Oh no I don't thing so Major Carter. Your body took a nasty shock and I'll have to keep a watchful eye on you for sometime' Janet lied

'And I'll have to keep my dear friends company otherwise they'll be bored to death!' Sarah exclaimed as the three of them fell about laughing.

'Ok Sam no makeup for a few days so you look like your really ill ok!' Janet said

'You saying I look rough without makeup?' Sam asked

'No it's just when your really ill you never wear makeup! I wasn't bitching I swear!' She said and Sam smiled at her friend trying to make excuses.

'Come on then lets get home to my place before it's completely taking over by the guys.' Sam said as she started to make herself look even more unwell than she was.

'See she's got it perfect. Maybe you should have become an actress and not a Major in the air force!' Sarah said as the group of women walked out of the locker room.

'Ok then so who wants a beer?' Jack asked as he lead the boys into his and Sam's house.

'Yep just realised what a stupid question that was' Jack joked as he headed out to the kitchen to grab some snacks too.

'So then Jacky Boy, how's it going with Sam?' Feretti asked as Jack came back into the room.

'Good Thankyou and that's all I'm saying to you because your mind is too dirty!' Jack joked as he handed Teal'c Sam (the male) and Daniel their beers.

'Me? Jack how could you think that of me. Kawalsky can you believe that. Jack thinks I've got a dirty mind!' Feretti joked.

'O'Neill how can someone's mind me dirty?' Teal'c asked causing the room to be filled with laughter.

'T when you say someone's mind is dirty...........' Jack started as the front door opened.

'Hello? Anyone here?' Janet shouted from the hall.

'Yep coming Jan' Jack shouted and ran to the hall to help Sam in.

'You feeling alright Sam you look worse than you did earlier' Jack said and Sarah and Janet swapped knowing glances with each other.

'I'm ok just a bit achy in places and all that' Sam replied as Jack helped her on to the couch.

'So what you boys been up to?' Sarah asked.

'O'Neill was explaining about people being 'dirty minded' just before you came in I believe.' Teal'c said dropping Jack in it.

'And why's this?' Sam asked

'Because we all said Feretti was a dirty minded man and Teal'c when someone is dirty minded its because they're always thinking about sex and rude situations' Jack said.

'Ahh look at him he's blushing!' Jonas joked

'Well thanks for that one Feretti!' Jack said and hit him playfully as the girls just watched on.

'Not my fault you started it!' He replied and pretended to be in pain where Jack had hit him.

'Ahh whatever then. You lot up to a BBQ tonight?' Jack asked and after the group agreed headed out to the back garden.


End file.
